The Road to Redemption
by TheMrsBouvier
Summary: *New Version* When you're on the path to redemption evil will stop at nothing to keep you from it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Road to Redemption- A WIP First in the Lexi verse

Author: lexi_echolls

Beta: twivamp92

Pairings: none as of now

Fandom: Supernatural

Rating: Pg-13

Warnings: Some mildly "playful" scenes

Spoilers: Up to sex and violence

Disclaimer: Supernatural and it characters belong to Kripke and Cw but I do own Lexi

Summary: Sometimes the road to redemption isn't what it seems, and when hell's calling your name it only it gets that much harder to stay on the path.

As The World Begins to Crumble- Chapter One

Dean was sitting in the driver's seat of the Impala, while Sam was lying far back in the passenger seat, his feet up on the dash. They just finished a case and as always, rock music was playing, and _Highway to Hell_ was coming from the speakers but at a lower volume then normal. After the whole thing with the shapeshifter things had been tense between him and Sam. It was dark both in the car and outside, making Dean grip the wheel tightly, watching the road as carefully as he could. He was more on edge now. He had been vulnerable and tricked once and he was damn sure not going to let it happen again. Rain was pelting at the windows so violently, Dean occasionally winced, worried about his baby and the potential paint job it would need.

He was exhausted and felt as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Their last case took a lot out of him. He glanced at the clock and it seemed to be glaring back at him, the green numbers making his mind scream _'its 4:00 go to sleep.' _ Biting back a groan and looking back out of the windshield, he saw nothing but rain and empty road. He didn't even remember where they are headed anymore.

Suddenly, there was a blinding white light in the middle of the road, eliciting swears from Dean and he slammed on his breaks just short of the light. The sudden stop threw Sam forward, and he slammed his head on the dashboard. He turned and glared at Dean.

"What the hell-"

He didn't finish his sentence as he saw the glow that the light made on Dean's face. Sam turned and glanced out of the window, staring at the light. He fixed himself in the seat and moved to get out. Dean, finally, snapped out of his anger induced shock and opened his door, following Sam to stand in front of the Impala, blinking rapidly against the rain and bright light.

The light had disappeared and in its place stood Castiel and Uriel.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRYING TO DO? YOU ALMOST HURT MY BABY!" Dean was in Castiel's face as the two angels walked forward.

"You would do well to remember your place, mud monkey," Uriel spat back at Dean.

"It was not our intention to bring any harm to you. Something has happened," Castiel said calmly, eyeing both of the brothers.

"What else is new Cas, something's always happening," Dean said sarcastically.

Castiel tilted his head and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, there was a flash of lightening and a huge crack of thunder.

Uriel smirked, as Sam jumped a little and Castiel remained unreadable. Dean was looking at the spot where the lightening touched down in interest. If he was going to be ignored it had better be for something awesome. They all, turned to the spot where the lightening had touched down. There stood a girl, about Dean's height and Sam's age with shoulder length blonde hair and deep blue eyes, almost as blue as Castiel's. She stepped closer to the group, allowing Dean a clearer look at her. Her slim body was covered with tight jeans and a black t-shirt that said _god loves you, but I still think you're an idiot_. Deans laughed at that. At the sudden noise everyone turned to him.

"What?" He said with a bit of a quaver in his voice that he clearly tried to disguise.

Castiel turned back to the girl who was now standing next to Uriel and Dean crossed his arms and scowled, muttering to himself about robots and angels.

"I was not expecting you yet," Castiel said to her.

"That's what makes this whole thing fun. Lighten up, lover boy. I came to deliver Uriel his new orders. Guess what big boy, no more dilly dallying for you. Father wants you and your bad ass self on the front lines. He feels it'll be a more efficient use of your abilities. Way to go big boy," the girl told Uriel.

She then smacked his ass, earning her a frown from Castiel.

"Wow, was that a facial expression, from the Great Castiel, the stone faced warrior? I think I just died and went to heaven," she smirked.

"Um, not to break up this interesting and slightly disturbing situation, but is someone gonna tell us why exactly we're standing in the middle of the highway in the pouring rain right now?" Dean interrupted.

"You must be Dean Winchester," the girl said smiling. She then turned to Sam and raised an eyebrow, the smile turned into a smirk. "So that'd make you Samuel. Gotta say, not what I expected. Where's your demon, Sammy?" She said in a taunting voice.

Sam tensed at the mention of Ruby and gritted his teeth.

"Only Dean calls me Sammy," he said trying to keep his temper in check.

Castiel stepped forward a little as he felt the situation beginning to get out of hand.

"Alexis, stand down." Castiel ordered the girl.

She backed up just slightly, throwing her hands in the air in mock surrender before she turned to Uriel and rolled her eyes.

"He really is a tight ass, how in heaven's name did you deal so long?" She asked Uriel in a lower voice.

Uriel just laughed loudly and everyone turned to look at them with shock on their faces. Alexis smiled innocently. Castiel turned back to Sam and Dean.

"This is Alexis. She will be working with me from now on. However, she will be more as you put it Dean, 'a guardian angel'. She will be permanently stationed here on Earth with you," Castiel explained.

"Wow, slow down lover boy. First, you call me Alexis, and I will smite your ass faster then you can say-"

"Alexis!" Castiel yelled warningly.

"Fine I won't smite you, but you will regret it. The name is either Lex or Lexi. Second, I'm not some babysitter. I'm supposed to keep you out of trouble and assist you when you need it. I am not your lapdog or your friend. Do not forget that. I am here to do what I was told and that's it. Thirdly, there will be no 'chick-flick moments' we won't be getting to know each other. You will follow orders and treat me with respect." Lexi warned them.

"So you're another Angel?" Sam asked unsure.

"Alexis is part Angel part human. She is a creation of our Father's desire. She was made to bring him closer to his humans. However, his plan seems to have been flawed," Castiel answered.

"Wow Cas, was that a dig from you? I'm impressed. And I'm a big girl, I can answer for myself," Lexi snidely replied.

"The specifics of Alexis' appearance are not to be discussed in the open like this. There is a motel about 3 miles down the road. Go and we will join you," Castiel said with authority in his voice.

Sam moved to get back in the Impala, but stopped when he noticed Dean hadn't moved. He just stared at Lexi.

Uriel moved towards him.

"I would be careful with your thoughts. You do not want to trifle with this one," he looked back at Lexi. "She is truly a magnificent being and the likes of you should not be so lucky as to find her in your presence. That and she has an awful temper," Uriel told him smiling back at Lexi.

With those words and another flash of blinding light, Uriel was gone. Castiel had a look of what can only be described as displeasure on his face.

"Dean, we will talk in more detail once we get to the motel. It is not safe out here in the open. Go." Castiel repeated with even more authority in his voice.

"I don't need a guardian. Me and Sammy can handle ourselves. We don't need someone watching us," Dean argued.

"Boy, you want to quit while you're behind and do what you're told. I don't want to be here anymore then you want me here," Lexi threw back at him.

With a glare at Lexi and a glance towards Castiel, Dean walked back over to the driver's side of the Impala and got in. Sam got in right after and they drove off down the road. Once their lights had disappeared, Castiel turned to Lexi with a look of impatience. She smiled back at him, an innocent gleam in her eyes.

"Wow Castiel, another expression. I might actually start to think you care," Lexi remarked.

"What are you attempting? Why must you always act like a child instead of the Supreme Being you truly are? You have been around long enough, have you not learned anything?" Castiel temper reaching its end quickly.

Lexi moved closer to him with a seductive look on her face. She placed one hand on his chest under his trench coat.

"Oh, I know quite a few things. You'd be surprised what you can learn living on Earth with humans for so long." She slowly trailed her fingers down his stomach to just above his waist line.

Castiel's breath hitched and his heartbeat became erratic. His face began to turn red and flushed.

"For instance, I know the tax accountant look is so not your style," she whispered as she tugged on the already loose tie around his neck gently.

Castiel smirked a little, enjoying her little game.

"I also know just how to make you moan my name with just a blow of hot air on your skin," she whispered into his ear.

Castiel was noticeably turned on.

"I could make you forget your name without even trying," she removed her hands and stepped back, smirking. Castiel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Humans aren't that difficult to understand. They are simply creatures of desire and need. Do not presume so much Castiel."

"You know, but you do not understand. You have a job to do here and that job does not include causing even more trouble for us and smacking Uriel's vessel," Castiel said with an edge in his voice.

"Is that jealously I hear Castiel? Are Angels supposed to get jealous?"

Castiel opened his mouth to speak but Lexi cut him off.

"Look, no games okay, I know why I'm here and I take it seriously. Besides you don't even know the full extent of what we are facing. I can sense the unease in Heaven. Things aren't black and white anymore. There are evils on both sides. Something is not right. Anna's fall was just the beginning. She could feel it as well. There have been whisperings of a traitor in out mists, Castiel, an Archangel that may no longer be playing for the good guys anymore. An _Archangel_, Castiel."

Castiel looked at her is shock, but deep down he knew she wouldn't lie.

"And I won't even begin to discuss with you that so called prophet the Winchesters found. Something needs to be done. We cannot win this war when we don't even know the rules or which side anyone is on. Worse yet, Samuel has fallen further then even you are aware. There is not much time left to save him. He falls further off the path then even you know everyday. He has been drinking blood from the demon whore he sneaks off with when he thinks no one is watching. He does not know someone is always watching."

Castiel had the decency to look ashamed at this revelation. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed.

"It's what we do. I am always watching. My sole purpose for being here is to sway Sam back on the right path, should I fail the world will be sucked into hell, and not just this world, but every world. Heaven is at risk in this war as well. It is time to take off the kid gloves Castiel; this is no time to be gentle. There _is_ no more time. The Winchesters are our only hope; _both_ of them."

"How is this possible, Alexis?" Castiel's face showed fear. He hadn't known just how bad things had become.

"Are you referring to it happening in general or the fact that it happened right under your nose?" Lexi threw back with a tinge of anger.

"Our Father has been preoccupied. He can not see everything at once as some believe. That is why he has us. You missed it because your focus has been on Dean and the opening of the seals. That has always been Lilith's plan. Split our focus so no one sees the big picture. With everyone so preoccupied they can't possibly see everything. It seems however she has gotten cocky and forgotten me. I am our Father's greatest weapon, hidden right in plain sight. All is not lost; we may still be able to save Samuel," Lexi said softly.

She raised her hand to Castiel's face and he leaned into it slightly.

"We can do this together. You keep your focus on helping Dean. His faith is fleeting and you are the only one who he trusts enough to be able to help him. I will focus on Samuel's redemption. A word of advice though; you may want to lighten up and maybe change your clothes every once in awhile, Castiel," she joked.

He took her hand and in his and lowered it slowly. "You are truly one of God's better ideas, Alexis." Castiel said affectionately, lips turning up into a small smile.

"I like to think so too," Lexi smirked. "Come on there lover boy, we best get to those Winchester boys before they find that trouble that they always manage to find."

With those words Castiel smiled again and in a flash of light, they had both disappeared.

Nobody noticed the man step out from behind a tree at the edge of the road with an evil smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Road to Redemption Chapter 2- The Long and short of it all

Spoilers: Up to sex and violence

Disclaimer: Supernatural and it characters belong to Kripke and Cw but I do own Lexi

Chapter 2

The motel was just like every other motel the boys had stayed at; small, ugly, and stained with secrets and sins of its past occupants. Sam had grown accustomed to this and was lying comfortably back against the headboard with is laptop. Dean however, was pacing back and forth, uncomfortable with the whole situation.

_First this hot new chick shows up, and dude what's up with me and angels anyway? Then Cas sends me away like I'm some nosy child and then there's the biggest problem: Sam. _

Dean stopped pacing and looked over at Sam. He looked at his brother like he was a book that Dean actually finds worth reading, but can't quite figure out.

_Since when is Sam the one who's comfortable in these low-rent motel rooms and since when am I the one who questions everything and wants something more from life? It's like ever since I came back, we've reversed roles and I'm not sure how I feel about that._

Dean sighed softly and started pacing again. Confusion and worry was written all over his face.

_I can feel Sam slipping closer to the edge and I'm helpless to stop it. _

Dean stopped pacing again and clenched his fists at his side.

_Wait me helpless? Since when am I helpless? Dean Winchester is no damsel in distress. _

At that moment there was a whoosh of air followed by Castiel and Lexi appearing in the middle of the room. Dean stopped pacing and Sam set the laptop on the bed and stood up. Lexi stepped away from Castiel and hopped on the bed opposite Sam. Dean turned to face Castiel. Sam stared at Lexi with a confused and curious expression on his face. Lexi stared right back with a look of amusement mixed with concern.

"I have been informed that things have gotten worse for our side in recent days. It seems the lines between good and evil are being blurred," Castiel informed them, as if that explained everything.

"What the robot is trying to say is I'm here to keep a better eye on you guys, because angels are no longer strictly the good guys and Demons aren't necessarily the bad guys. As much as it pains me to say that," Lexi translated.

"Wait, so now we have Angels and Demons on our asses? THAT'S JUST GREAT! CUZ WE DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH," Dean yelled.

"Dean, you are not alone. Not all of heaven is against you. You do have friends among the angels," Castiel said trying to calm Dean down.

"Is that your way of trying to make me feel better about all this?" Dean asked him.

"Give the guy some slack he just found out that everything he ever believed in was a lie. Plus, we now have an Archangel to contend with. An Archangel is one of the most fearsome, cold-hearted bastards' father has ever created, and one has turned to the dark side of the force," Lexi added at Deans confused face.

Dean opened his mouth like he's about to say something but Lexi cuts him off.

"In answer to your next question, Dean, yes angel's feel. They feel in a much greater and more powerful way then any human ever could. To let themselves be swayed by their emotions is something they don't do. Some people mistake that for them not having any. As far as Anna, she didn't lie, she just didn't understand. It made her cranky and you know the saying curiosity killed the cat," Lexi said.

"How do you know about Anna?" Dean asked.

"I'm psychic," Lexi replied sarcastically.

Dean looked at her with shock. Castiel however looked annoyed.

"Just kidding. It's her typical M.O. she gives the line about how angels don't feel and how she wanted so badly to feel human emotions and then she seduces some poor shmuck. When I was assigned to you I was given the file. I know everything about you guys now," Lexi replied.

Sam, finally having gotten over the shock of what Lexi just told them spoke up.

"How exactly do you expect us to fight both heaven and hell?" Sam said his voiced laced with a hint of anger.

Lexi stood up and faced Sam full on.

"We don't expect you to do anything. You want to sit back and watch the world being pulled into hell, be my guest. But if the mortal realm falls, so does heaven and everything beyond. We're not asking you to do this alone, nor are we asking too much. We simply want you to stop using the demonic powers Azazel gave you," Lexi threw back at him angrily.

Lexi walked away from Sam and took a few deep breathes to calm down.

"And as far as your brother is concerned, his job is to lead the armies of heaven on the battlefield. Until that time comes, you are both supposed to keep doing what you were born to do: hunt. We still have a chance, it seems Lilith has forgotten about me, but that was her mistake," Lexi said with a smirk.

"Speaking of you, what are you exactly?" Dean asked turning to look at Lexi.

"I am the ultimate weapon. Father created me of man and angel. I live among the humans and never age. That does not mean I am immortal. I can die by another's hands just like any normal human. Once I die, however, I'll become a full angel and Father's wrath will be like nothing you have ever seen or felt. He created me of his own flesh and blood."

Sam looked intrigued while Dean looked awed and annoyed. Castiel however, is his usual expressionless self.

"I am one of the few who have seen him. I was made to bring him closer to his humans, to give him a taste of what life is like on Earth. I can do everything an angel can and more. The extent of my powers isn't of consequence right now."

"If you're so powerful why can't you do anything to stop this war? Why do so many people die everyday if you have all this power?" Sam asked his voice laced with irritation.

"I am not omniscient. My power and what I can do with it is limited. There are rules that come with power. If I could I would stop all suffering in the world I would, but I can't. My power is limited by higher powers. Do you think I enjoy hearing the suffering of people?" Lexi threw back at him.

"I didn't… I'm sorry," Sam muttered.

"It's okay. My sole purpose here now is to make sure you two stay out of trouble, well mostly Sam since Dean has Castiel but you get the point. However keeping you guys out of trouble seems like a bigger job then I originally thought," Lexi said. "So technically, I'm the Cas to Sam's Dean. I am not however Anna, and Dean we won't be screwing in the back of the Impala."

"Alexis!" Castiel exclaimed with a bit of annoyance lacing his voice. "That was uncalled for. If you can't act appropriately then…"

"Fine, I'm sorry Dean. Look, the world right now is kinda like a huge mess and I'm here to provide you with help. You were pulled from hell for a reason; you are worthy and you can succeed. I know I can be a hard ass and I'm probably not what you expected but this isn't exactly my dream either. So we're stuck with each other and we might as well make it as easy on all of us as possible." She turned to Castiel. "Was that better? Was that what you wanted?"

Lexi then walked past Castiel and out the door of the motel room. Castiel sighed and sat in a chair.

"Lexi can be difficult but she's good at her job. She's not a bad person, she's just been through lot in her life and she has these walls that make it hard but you have to be patient," Castiel said softly.

"Wow, you actually sound like a real person Cas. She means something to you?" Dean asked surprised.

"She is my family. I care for her as you care for Sam. It is my job to look after her. She is known for getting into trouble," Castiel replied. "Maybe I should speak with her."

Sam stood up and turned to Castiel. "You know, I think maybe I should talk to her. Like she said, I'm the Dean to her Cas, so maybe I'll have a better chance at reaching her. Besides, she's my angel right?" Sam said.

"Perhaps, you would be better suited for this conversation," Castiel relented.

Sam turned to Dean who nodded and he walked out the door. Castiel sat back down. Dean sat on the bed and faced Castiel.

"So what exactly is between you and Lexi?" Dean asked him

Castiel sighed and leaned back in his seat like he's trying to get comfortable.

"I was there the day Lexi was born. It was unlike anything I'd ever imagined."

Heaven

April 1982

All the archangels were gathered in a circle. God was at the center with Michael to his right. Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Castiel walked in. No one turned to look, but Castiel looked embarrassed.

"Come in Castiel. I want you to see something," Michael said to him without ever turning.

It was then that God turned to Michael. Michael reached out for his wings and pulled out a single feather. He pressed it to his lips and handed it to God. Castiel finally made it to the circle and Michael moved to give him room, as they are alone now. He looked down and saw her. The most beautiful being he'd ever met. In that moment Castiel was filled with so much love he couldn't help but reach out and try to touch her. If only to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Pick her up Castiel. You will not harm her," Michael told him.

Castiel looked up at him to discern as if he was trying to figure out if it was really okay or not. When Michael nodded he reached his hands out and picked up the baby.

"You must support the head, Castiel. A baby's neck is fragile. Even one as special as her," Michael explained.

"Who is she?" Castiel asked him while making sure he supported her head.

The whole time he never took his eyes off the baby. She began to snuggle into his chest and grabbed a fistful of his wing.

"Her name is Alexis. She was made of humans and myself. She is to be raised by a human family until it is her time to rejoin us," Michael told him.

Castiel looked at him in horror and Michael laughed.

"Do not worry young Castiel. She will be okay," Michael said looking down at him.

Alexis had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. Castiel had gone back to staring at her. In that moment Michael noticed it. There was a change in Castiel's heartbeat. It had sped up and his grace was pulsing, trying to force its way out. Castiel loved her. Michael couldn't help but smile.

"It is time Castiel. She must be given to her new family," Michael whispered to him.

Castiel tightened his grip on Alexis protectively at the same time as Alexis tightens her grip on Castiel.

"It would seem she is attached to you, young Castiel," Michael told him with a smile.

"And I her. She is the most beautiful being I have ever seen. I do not wish her to leave. The world will sully her. She is too pure for a world such as that," Castiel argued.

"It is all our father's creation. You must have faith in the humans, you will learn that one day," Michael said to him kindly.

Castiel looked down at Alexis, who had woken up. She had bright blue eyes and Castiel found himself mesmerized. He placed a kiss on her forehead and handed her to Michael. Alexis started to cry.

"It would seem she has a fondness for you, as well," Michael laughed.

"We understand each other. We have the same soul," Castiel explained.

"So you do. Then you must have faith Castiel. Father has a plan for all of us. Come, Fly with me. I wish to show you something else," Michael told him, still holding Alexis.

Michael spread out his wings and flew out of heaven with Castiel following. Michael landed in front of a house. There is nothing special about it, but Castiel could feel the faith and love inside the house.

"This is where you mean leave her?" Castiel questioned.

"Yes, they will love and take care of her here. The mother does not work. She stays at home with their son. The father is a respected man in the Church and a teacher. Their son is 3 and has been wishing for a younger sibling. They have all been praying for God to bless them with a daughter," Michael explained to him.

"They are good people. They will love her and take care of her, but I still do not want to leave her," Castiel said stubbornly.

Michael laughed and handed Alexis back to Castiel. Both of them seemed to brighten up and glow as soon as Alexis was in his arms. Michael set down a basket on the stoop and an envelope.

"You are not leaving her forever young Castiel. It is your job to watch out for her. She is your charge now," Michael told him.

Castiel smiled and kissed her forehead one more time before setting her in the basket. He finally understood. He reached out and rang the doorbell. He heard footsteps and smiled. He looked back for Michael and realized he was alone. He spread his wings and flew off just as the door opened.

Hotel room

Present Day

"Wow Cas, that was some story. So Alexis is part Michael? And you were her guardian?" Dean asked.

"It was Michael's grace that brought her to life and his feather that gave her wings. As to your second question, I suppose you would call it that," Castiel responded.

The Middle of Nowhere

Present Day

As Sam walked north down the road he heard fighting coming from a patch of woods on the left side of the road. He pulled the shotgun out of the back of his pants and headed toward the noise. When he got to a clearing in the middle of the woods he saw Lexi fighting a demon. He'd never seen anyone move with such grace and flawlessness before. He couldn't move, he just stood off to the side and watched.

She seemed to know he was there though because she turned and looked at him. In that second the demon got in one hit. Lexi was knocked to the ground and she grunted in pain. Sam moved forward to help her but one glare from her and he froze. As the demon leaned down she used her full power to kick him across the clearing into a tree. The tree snapped in half and landed on the demon with a crash. This seemed to only make the demon angry. It threw off the tree charged for Lexi. She side stepped it at the last second and it crashed into another tree. The demon was unconscious.

She pinned him to the ground and placed two fingers to his forehead and black smoke surrounded them and was then sucked into the earth. Lexi then placed the same two fingers over the man's heart and leaned down to his ear, like she was whispering to him. After a few seconds she stood up and wiped the dirt off of herself. She turned around and looked at Sam, she looked angry and walked past him back to the road. Sam regained his senses, put the gun away and followed her to the road. He nearly had to run to catch up with her.

"That was amazing. I've never seen anyone move like that. Even Castiel can't fight like that," Sam said excitedly.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" Lexi questioned.

"I thought someone should check on you. Make sure you were okay. What happened back there…?" Sam began.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys like that. Sometimes I just think Castiel treats me like a child. Everyone does. Sure, they'll treat me with respect because of who I am but none of them take me seriously. I can't age. I'm forever stuck like this. Father wanted me to experience the human aging process but at 26 he wanted me to stop, so I did. I'm just a child to all of them. And Castiel he'll never…" Lexi started.

"You like him, don't you?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Castiel and I have a history. There was a time when… well, he wasn't as uptight as he is now." She smiled remembering. "We had a… I guess you could call it a 'thing'. Till it almost ended the world. Obviously, it was forbidden for angels to become romantically involved after that. It changed Castiel. He was always the good soldier, did whatever he was told no matter whom it hurt," She explained, her voiced laced with resentment.

"I'm sorry. That sucks, and now you're stuck working with him. It seems like a cruel joke," Sam said sympathetically.

"My whole life is a cruel joke. I'm not an angel, but I'm not human. I'm the ultimate weapon and that's how I'm treated. So yeah, I'm not exactly sympathetic to Dean and his whining about being brought back and not being worthy. I love my father and I love my job. I believe in what I'm being told to do 100%. Sometimes, I just resent it though. I resent not being given the choice or chance, even if I would choose to do exactly what I'm being asked. I guess that's why I seem so angry towards you," she said as if a little ashamed.

"I resent the fact that you have the choice, this opportunity to beat the odds, to show everyone that even though you were given these demonic powers you'll still good and you spit on it," She said crossly.

"I know about you and Ruby, Sam. Sleeping with the enemy. The rush you feel," She stopped walking and moved closer to Sam.

"The danger. The thrill knowing how angry Dean would be if he knew," she said seductively.

She was so close to him she was breathing in his ear. Sam started breathing heavier.

"You live for the thrill, the danger. You get off on it. It has nothing to do with the demon, just the excitement. The power you get from drinking her blood. You can't live without it anymore," she whispered in his ear.

She pulled away and pulled a knife out of the back of her jeans. She put it to her wrist and cut. Blood started to ooze out. Where the drops hit the ground, flowers begin to bloom. She smiled a smile like Sam had never seen before. As she walked back towards Sam, she held up her bleeding wrist. When she reached him she held her wrist out to him.

"Go ahead, try some. It's what you want. It's what you need. It's like nothing you'll have ever tasted before. It'll give you a rush 10 times what that demons blood gave you. You saw what happened when a drop of my blood hit the ground, what do you think it'll do to you?" She asked.

Sam looked her in the eye, a look of confusion on his face. _She must be joking._ He thought. But as soon as he saw the serious expression on his face he knew she wasn't joking.

_She wants me to drink her blood. I can just imagine what it would do. The power an Angel's blood would give me. What am I thinking! I can't drink her blood. I don't want to. I'm stronger than the blood._

Despite his inner voice, after a few seconds he couldn't resist anymore. He reached out and grabbed her wrist. He was bringing it up to his mouth when he dropped it and stepped away.

"NO!"

Lexi smiled back at him and placed two fingers on her wrist. Within seconds it had healed.

"Congratulations, you passed. See, you are strong enough to resist. There was a second when I doubted you. I thought you were actually gonna do it when you picked up my wrist. Its progress, but you almost failed. My blood normally does no harm. It's pure creation. However, if you mix it with demon blood, there will be unpleasant consequences. I'm impressed though...I'll make a deal with you Sam. I won't tell Dean about you and the demon, if you keep resisting," she smirked.

"Okay. You have a deal," Sam responded in a slightly surprised, yet amused voice.

Lexi held out her uninjured hand to him. "Let's go save your brother from the robot," she joked. He took her hand with a smile and they walked back towards the hotel.


End file.
